Problem: The quadratic $ax^2 + bx + c$ can be expressed in the form $2(x - 4)^2 + 8$.  When the quadratic $3ax^2 + 3bx + 3c$ is expressed in the form $n(x - h)^2 + k$, what is $h$?
Explanation: We have that $ax^2 + bx + c = 2(x - 4)^2 + 8$.  Multiplying both sides by 3, we get \[3ax^2 + 3bx + 3c = 6(x - 4)^2 + 24.\]The value of $h$, namely $\boxed{4}$, remains exactly the same.